


Кое-что о птицах

by Eia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два человека расследовали преступление, попутно разбираясь в своих отношениях. Или наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о птицах

I

День был странный. Сомнительные комплименты, пугающие признания и нежелательные догадки сыпались со всех сторон.

– Отлично выглядишь! – растерянно выдохнул Стэмфорд, когда Джон едва не столкнулся с ним в коридоре. – Как будто становишься всё моложе!..

Джон только и смог, что кивнуть, на бегу развернувшись к Майку вполоборота: кипа прикладных пособий по токсикологической экспертизе грозила рассыпаться в руках от таких пируэтов, а времени не было совсем – даже на секундный обмен улыбками.

...

– Отлично держишься! – поджав губы, сказала сержант Донован. – Три месяца под одной крышей с психом – и до сих пор жив, цел и вроде бы даже не свихнулся.

Джон только коротко дёрнул плечом, проходя мимо. Салли, конечно, хотела бы большего, но он счёл, что этого довольно. В спину ему летели сердитые выкрики: чтобы тщательней мыл чайные чашки, дабы не отравиться трупным ядом на собственной кухне, и чтобы на ночь подпирал дверь хотя бы стулом.

Джон не обернулся.

...

– Отлично пишешь, – почти шёпотом сказал Лестрейд. И неожиданно улыбнулся: – Мы тащим тебя на цитаты, особенно отдел наркоконтроля. Только про те скульптуры – уж извини, не верится, будто ты и в самом деле до конца не подозревал, что внутри них что-то есть...

– Вот и не отлично, раз не верится, – ответил Джон так же негромко. И тоже улыбнулся: – Конечно, не догадывался, я ведь не Шерлок. Нужен был гений, чтобы усмотреть в этой бессмыслице некую логику...

– И за неимением гения сошёл наш психопат, – немедленно подключился Андерсон. – Или кем он там себя считает. Слушай, парень, не сердись, но к тебе большая просьба от всего нашего отдела: ты бы, что ли, беговую дорожку себе купил, чтобы к самому интересному не опаздывать! Это же чёрт знает что, взять хоть твой «Розовый этюд». Бегай ты как надо, вы бы поймали того ночного стрелка! И это была бы точка как точка. А из-за тебя и убийца потерян, и история кончается бог знает чем, и такое у вас – всюду. В общем, в следующий раз, будь добр...

– Да, – на ходу кивнул Джон. – Опоздать я боюсь больше всего.

...

– Отлично справляешься! – подмигивала ему миссис Хадсон, пока он, запыхавшийся после бега по лестнице, творил чудеса с дверцей холодильника: приоткрывал её ровно настолько, чтобы в получившуюся щель можно было втиснуть принесённые продукты, и захлопывал – прежде, чем домовладелица успевала разглядеть кое-что внутри.

Относительно того, с чем, по мнению миссис Хадсон, он отлично справляется, Джон иллюзий не питал. Но в кармане его куртки лежала загадка посложнее – сдержанное послание на экране мобильного: «Отлично справляешься. МХ». Что вкладывал в эти слова Майкрофт, Джон не знал, не представлял, как узнать, и не был уверен, хочет ли.

...

Но переплюнула всех Гарриет.

– Отлично делаешь вид, что в порядке, – заявила она, с усмешкой хлопнув Джона по плечу. – Хотя втрескался так, что еле дышишь...

Джон онемел. Потом расхохотался. И ещё раз, и ещё – действия это, впрочем, не возымело. По случаю визита родителей у них с Гарри случилось вынужденное перемирие, и это давало сестре отличную возможность безнаказанно проверять его терпение на сжатие и разрыв. «Не трудись отрицать, я всё вижу, – отмахивалась она. – Лучше расскажи мне о ней. Или познакомь при случае...»

– Не отрицаю, раз это бессмысленно, – по порядку отвечал Джон, с опасно мягкой улыбкой глядя в окно. – Она замечательная, Гарриет, она просто чудесная: женственная, нежная, чуткая. И не мечтай.

– Нежная? – хмыкала сестра, пробуя глубину обеими ногами. – Не может быть! Ты же любишь своевольных. Взбалмошных. Неверных. Тебе нравится капитулировать и любоваться, и её ты, конечно, тоже усадишь к себе на шею – и ещё будешь подавать наверх блинчики с сыром. Вы ведь в первый же день съехались, точно? И теперь твоя комната завалена её вещами так, что ходить в ней можно лишь по подоконнику?..

– Нет, сестрёнка, – весело отвечал Джон. – Нет. Мы с Сарой даже не живём вместе, и встречаемся – не ошибиться бы – месяц или полтора...

Гарри смотрела на него в глубокой задумчивости.

Джон тоже смотрел – его лицо, осунувшееся и светящееся, отражалось в тёмном окне.

...

Это был день повсеместной демонстрации идиотизма. Никак иначе.

– Что происходит, Шерлок?.. – озадаченно и немного виновато спросила Молли. – Ты так редко здесь появляешься... Наверное, нашёл себе другого танатолога, да?..

Если бы Молли умела пользоваться глазами, ей бы хватило одного взгляда на его ноги: не меньше недели Шерлок чистил обувь при свете лампы поздно ночью либо рано утром, и ни разу – до сего момента – не имел возможности рассмотреть результат при хорошем освещении. И если бы на смелый вывод о катастрофической нехватке времени её после этого всё же не хватило, то оборванный и успевший запылиться шнурок на правом ботинке сомнения бы развеял.

Но Молли не помнила, как выглядела его обувь раньше. Не видела, как она выглядит сейчас. А делать выводы не умела в принципе.

Поэтому Шерлок ей просто улыбнулся.

...

– Что происходит, псих? – поинтересовалась Донован. Участия в её голосе было многовато, а вопросительных интонаций заметно недоставало. – Ходишь шагом, ждёшь молча. Убийству не радуешься... по крайней мере, вслух. И ни одной жалобы от домовладелицы или соседа. Что, за тебя взялся, наконец, специалист?

– Обхожусь пока, – бросил Шерлок через плечо. И, усмехнувшись, добавил: – Но мне льстит, Салли, что, навестив мать в таком безрадостном месте, как психиатрическая клиника, ты подумала обо мне.

...

– Что происходит, Шерлок? – внимательно глядя ему в глаза, спросил Лестрейд. – Ты так спокойно переносишь моих людей. Ты снисходителен и терпелив, как никогда. Ни слова о маленьких смешных мозгах или о том, что все вокруг – идиоты...

– Вынужден тебя разочаровать. Все вокруг – идиоты, и не перестанут быть ими независимо от того, констатирую я это или нет.

– Да... Но что-то тебя с этим примирило, верно?

Абсурд, конечно. Но на объяснения не было времени. Шерлок фыркнул.

...

– Что происходит, Шерлок? – всплеснула руками миссис Хадсон. – Милый мой, неужели ты ешь?! Блинчики с сыром? С тарелки?!

– Это блинчики Джона, – ответил Шерлок, не переставая жевать. – И тарелка тоже.

Поглощение еды заметно тормозило и разобщало не связанные с ней мыслительные процессы. Поэтому парадоксальную реакцию домовладелицы: та отчего-то развеселилась – Шерлок машинально отметил, но не стал обдумывать. В любом случае, это имело не больше значения, чем сообщение на экране мобильного: «Что происходит, красавчик? Кто заставил тебя так проголодаться?..»

Шерлок сосредоточился на содержимом тарелки. Если Джон примет приглашение сестры, то их телефонный разговор закончится меньше, чем через минуту. Следовало поторопиться.

...

Но превзошёл всех Майкрофт.

– Что происходит, Шерлок? – подчёркнуто мягко, без нажима спросил он, едва за Джоном закрылась дверь. И вдруг взглянул прямо в лицо – исподлобья и с едва заметной усмешкой. – Вы осваиваете некий уровень отношений, недоступный разумению простых смертных?

Шерлок свёл брови, обозначая непонимание. Можно было бы ещё спросить: с кем? – но такое с его братом и в менее очевидной ситуации не прошло бы.

– Между вами ничего нет, – пояснил Майкрофт, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Что удивительно, с учётом... всего.

– И как это касается тебя?

– Никак. Я всего лишь хочу понять, что происходит – в твоей квартире, в твоей голове, в альтернативной реальности, которую ты называешь своей жизнью. Можешь сказать, что мне это не дано, и я не буду спорить. Но вернёмся к исходной точке: между вами ничего нет. Почему? Притом, что со всех прочих сторон у вас обоих тоже нет ничего... и никого.

– У меня есть работа, – равнодушно бросил Шерлок поверх смычка. – У него есть женщины.

– И оба эти обстоятельства оставляют грандиозный простор для манёвра. Работа никогда не возьмёт твоё тело...

– Как и он. Ему это не нужно.

– ...а женщины никогда не возьмут его сердце.

– Как и я. Что мне с ним делать?

Майкрофт вздохнул.

– Тогда какой смысл во всём этом, Шерлок? – неопределённо повёл он рукой. Если хотел обозначить их с Джоном общую гостиную, то вышло не слишком удачно: от доктора Уотсона здесь были только лэптоп и старая кружка. – Пролей свет: зачем было подпускать друг друга так близко?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Плата за жильё в Вестминстере непомерно высока.

– И это всё?

– Конечно. О, ну да: адреналин – ему он нужен, а у меня он есть. И точно дозированное внимание: ему не трудно, а мне годится.

Майкрофт помолчал, ковыряя шпилькой зонта дыру в ковре.

– И это значит, что как только Джон найдёт источник дохода, другую квартиру и альтернативный способ получать адреналин, то сразу же съедет отсюда?

– Даже раньше. На адреналин он уже сейчас может выписать себе рецепт.

– И, когда он это сделает, ты, как ни в чём не бывало, останешься...

– ...в компании черепа.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза в глубокой задумчивости. В воздухе витали несказанные слова: он никогда не произносил их вслух, но несложно было догадаться. «Ты неправ».  
Шерлок невозмутимо повёл смычком. Он и сам это знал.

II

Джон ушёл от Гарриет, как только смог, и на Бейкер-стрит вернулся к одиннадцати утра – раньше, чем рассчитывал, но позже, чем хотел. Зачем спешит, он понимал не очень: с исчезнувшей женой токсиколога Шерлок окончательно разобрался вчера, и теперь вступал в период мучительного безделья, когда находиться с ним под одной крышей было трудно. И всё же не возвращаться подольше казалось Джону идеей плохой.

Динамику перехода в беспросветную скуку он знал наизусть. С утра Шерлок будет бесцельно слоняться по квартире, пока ещё одетый в рубашку и брюки, но уже расстёгнутый на все пуговицы; к полудню отыщет боксёрские перчатки и револьвер, но пока просто пристроит и то, и другое на каминной полке; ещё через пару часов свалится на диван, вызовет Джона – неважно, из комнаты или другого города – и начнёт цепляться. Цепляется он почему-то отрывками из записей в блоге – цитирует театрально, то вольно, то дословно, но всегда – иронично и едко, и от попыток проявить к нему снисходительность и терпение только заводится ещё больше. «Хочешь, принесу тебе чай?» – «Без сахара. Ты уверен, что справишься? Ведь это одно из тех несложных дел, которые до крайности трудны!» – «...Чёрт, Шерлок, куда исчез чайник?» – «Куда-то, я полагаю. Поищи, ты же знаешь мой метод: я ставлю себя на место действующего лица и, уяснив для себя его умственный уровень, пытаюсь представить, как бы я сам поступил в аналогичных обстоятельствах! В случае с чайником тебе будет просто: разницу между уровнем вашего мышления принимать в расчёт не придётся!..» – «Стоп! Откуда ты знаешь, что сахар закончился? Ты что, угробил куда-то целую коробку?» – «Нет, Джон. Но разве моя проницательность не сверхъестественна!..»

Если доктор Уотсон это выдержит – не уйдёт, хлопнув дверью – то вскоре слова иссякнут, и Шерлок станет просто смотреть с дивана. И вот тогда уходить придётся срочно, этот взгляд нестерпим: насмешливый, злой и какой-то обиженный, как будто Джон может чем-то помочь, но нарочно не помогает, и невыносимо тяжёлый, как будто Джон должен прочесть в нём что-то, но никак не сумеет. Уотсон сбегал каждый раз: помочь было нечем, он не держал в запасе ни серийных убийц, ни спрятанных трупов, ни новых ядов; а мысли читал до того плохо, что во взгляде Шерлока ему мерещилось только что-то немыслимое, невозможное.

Но сегодня всё будет не так – это стало понятно с порога. В прихожей висел плащ Лестрейда. Период мучительного безделья отменялся.

Джон взбежал по лестнице, даже не сняв куртки.

– Вот и вы, – улыбнулся инспектор, поднимаясь с кресла, чтобы пожать ему руку.

Шерлок молча кивнул, не вставая с места. Рубашка на нём была расстёгнута. В руках он держал ворох фотографий и, когда Джон вошёл в комнату, даже не отвёл от них глаз. Труп, конечно, что же ещё.

– Убийство, – неуверенно сказал Джон, пытаясь по лицу Шерлока понять, интересует его это дело или не слишком.

– Именно, – устало кивнул Лестрейд. – Сегодня ночью в Россе двое бывших сокурсников крайне неудачно возобновили знакомство после долгого перерыва в отношениях. Я как раз пересказываю подробности. Один из приятелей, Майкл Тёрнер, возвращался домой из Лондона, завёз машину на ремонт в сервисный центр и ловил такси. Другой, Джеймс Маккарти, ехал в Росс навестить родных, подхватил того по пути и довёз до дома. В дороге между ними произошла ссора. По прибытии на место она переросла в драку. В ходе потасовки Маккарти среди прочего ударил Тёрнера монтировкой, проломив тому голову, бросил тело на лужайке под проливным дождём и скрылся. Всё это случилось около полуночи. У убитого остались жена и сын. Рано утром вдова и нашла труп во дворе собственного дома.

Джон нахмурился. Этот случай определённо относился к тем, которые вызывают отвращение даже у Холмса, но Шерлок продолжал сосредоточенно разглядывать снимки с места происшествия, и не похоже было, чтобы перспектива расследовать бытовое убийство его отталкивала.

– На след мы вышли сразу, – продолжал тем временем Лестрейд. – За оградой у обочины лежал бумажник – надо думать, выпавший из кармана Маккарти во время драки, а в бумажнике была банковская карта. На автозаправочной станции возле Росса подтвердили, что Тёрнер и Маккарти ехали в одной машине. Потом выяснилось, что через полчаса после убийства этот тип спокойно вымыл машину на мойке подземной стоянки, пришёл к родным и отправился спать. Когда мы явились за ним, он, как ни в чём не бывало, распивал кофе с гренками и пытался сделать вид, будто ничего не понимает. Но оказавшись на месте преступления, сознался – собственно, подробная картина происшедшего и восстановлена с его слов. Говорит, что убил приятеля в состоянии аффекта. Сейчас Маккарти уже под арестом – и, по-моему, это всё.

Джон пристально посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот, почувствовав его взгляд, наконец, поднял глаза.

– Не совсем, – ответил он на незаданный вопрос. – Вдова убитого, Элис Тёрнер, связалась со мной сегодня утром. Просила помочь ей оправдать Маккарти.  
– Прости, что??

– По-моему, я ясно сказал. Оправдать. Элис Тёрнер знает Маккарти с детства – они вместе выросли, и, хотя последние девять лет не общались, она полагает, что этого всё же не мало. И считает, что он солгал. В пользу этой версии у неё – только уверенность в том, что пробивать черепа монтировками – не в его характере, и ещё одно чуть менее смехотворное обстоятельство. Разумеется, миссис Тёрнер сказала об этом сотрудникам Скотланд-Ярда, но те по своему обыкновению предложили ей только услуги психолога и одеяло. И тогда она, не теряя времени, позвонила мне, так как я, насколько ей известно, только один и способен непредвзято рассматривать самые безнадёжные дела.

– Удивительно, что в Скотланд-Ярде о тебе отзываются так... неожиданно.

– При чём здесь Скотланд-Ярд? Обо мне так отзываются в одном блоге.

– А, ясно, – Джон помолчал. – И ты согласишься?

– Похоже, да.

– Хотя дело совершенно отвратительное?

– Преступления в моём вкусе вообще случаются нечасто.

– И хотя расследовать в нём особенно нечего?

– Я так не считаю. Хотя приятно, что ты будешь так думать. Хочешь взглянуть на снимки?

– Конечно.

Джон подошёл ближе и, остановившись за спинкой кресла, собрался смотреть поверх головы Шерлока. Но тот быстро перебрал фотографии, вытащил одну и протянул Джону только её. Типичный кадр, фиксирующий позу трупа и его расположение относительно ближайших объектов – на заднем плане был виден вход в дом. Убитый лежал в рыхлой, напитанной дождём траве вниз лицом – голова пробита, одежда в потёках грязноватой воды и размытой крови. На других снимках наверняка было примерно то же, и Джон тщательно запоминал детали, стараясь понять, чем привлёк внимание Шерлока именно этот. Ничего необычного он не видел.

– Мне нужно будет поговорить с Маккарти, – сказал Холмс Лестрейду. – Сможете устроить допуск?

– Хоть сейчас.

– Не сейчас, – Шерлок тряхнул растрёпанными кудрями. – Сейчас – его бумажник. Он ведь у вас при себе?

Инспектор тяжело вздохнул и с привычной обречённостью хлопнул по столешнице аккуратно запаянным пакетом. В то же мгновение Шерлок выдернул его из-под пальцев Лестрейда и с привычной небрежностью вывернул наизнанку, извлекая улику – бумажник оказался самым обыкновенным, кожаным, тёмно-коричневого цвета. Холмс осмотрел его со всех сторон и взвесил на ладони.

– Осторожнее, – хмуро напомнил инспектор. – Это вещдок.

Шерлок открыл бумажник, повертел в руках, заглянул внутрь – и опрокинул, высыпав на стол всё, что было внутри. Как выпотрошил. Брызнула мелочь – Лестрейд беззлобно выругался, Джон усмехнулся, и они вместе наклонились собирать монетки с пола.

Что будет дальше, Джон знал отлично – и до сих пор к этому не привык. Однажды вечером (в очередной период тягостного ничегонеделания на диване) он спросил: а есть ли вещи, которые не могут сказать о своём владельце совсем ничего? И неожиданно озадачил Шерлока на целых полчаса. «Нет, – ответил тот, когда Джон, давно забывший о вопросе, выключил ноутбук и собрался уходить к себе. – Даже гроб».

– ...Бумажник далеко не новый, – оповестил Холмс сверху, – судя по тому, как разболтаны кнопки. Но совсем чистый и без единой царапины: владелец носил его в строго определённом кармане, где больше ничего не лежало, и никогда не клал, куда придётся. Однако кредитки держал вместе с наличностью, то есть от избытка предусмотрительности не страдает; к тому же, банкноты складывал хоть и относительно аккуратно, но без системы и все – в одно отделение. Так что речь здесь идёт, скорее, о привычке к порядку, не о пунктике. Тут же, в бумажнике, он хранил счета и чеки, но выбрасывал их регулярно и довольно часто. Самому давнему чеку всего две недели. А теперь смотрите.

Лестрейд и Джон выпрямились и стали смотреть.

– Расплачивается этот человек почти исключительно за сигареты, бензин и пиццу. Либо очень любит пиццу, либо живёт один – второе вероятнее, судя по счетам из прачечной. Но в его окружении есть ребёнок, которому в прошлое воскресенье он купил конструктор – не по-детски дорогой, между прочим. Ага! И в этот же день... – Шерлок расправил один из счетов и осмотрел его на просвет. – Это, я полагаю, сын брата, – тут он искоса взглянул на Джона и поправил себя: – Если только это не сестра гоняет на спортивном мотоцикле.

Джон улыбнулся.

– Тут всё довольно просто: в чеках от прошлого воскресенья помимо конструктора значатся подшипники для рулевой колонки мотоцикла Suzuki. Байк однозначно не Маккарти: он всюду ездит на машине – раз в два дня заправляет полный бак. Мотоцикл принадлежит тому же, кому и ребёнок, и это – не друг, потому что друзья подбираются по принципу сходства интересов; а вот родственников, к несчастью, заранее не выберешь. Это брат или сестра. Сестра менее вероятна и статистически, и потому, что, идя с подарком к племяннику, ей Маккарти должен был купить хотя бы сладостей. А впрочем, – Шерлок опять искоса посмотрел на Джона, – сестры бывают разные. И вот тут – самое интересное. Чек испачкан маслянистой грязью. Маккарти сам осматривал мотоцикл и сам же покупал детали. Думаю, он и менял их сам... Подшипники рулевой колонки – не бог весть что, но хозяин мотоцикла попросил о помощи. О чём это говорит?

– Ну, – начал Джон, – если сестру ты всё-таки исключаешь...

– Исключаю.

– Тогда отношения Маккарти с его братом могли бы стать примером для тебя и Майкрофта.

Шерлок дёрнул углом рта.

– Да смотри же, Джон, – в его голосе засквозило нетерпение. – Его брат – спорт-байкер, причём не юный, у него довольно взрослый сын! Он сам прекрасно умеет всё, что необходимо. Маккарти приезжает в гости в воскресенье. И между делом меняет на мотоцикле брата изношенные подшипники! Почему? Это не слишком обременительное занятие, чтобы поручать его гостю, даже если бы брат был болен. А если бы брат оказался болен серьёзно, то обошёлся бы пока и без байка. Нет! Я думаю – помимо градуса отношений, конечно – что Маккарти, не будучи байкером, всё равно справляется с этим делом настолько быстрее и лучше брата, что у них даже не стоит вопрос о том, кто должен этим заниматься!

– То есть, ты спрашиваешь у меня, где он работает? – сказал Джон. – Я не знаю. Хотя – точно не в ремонтной мастерской. Руки у него не по локоть в масле: бумажник-то чистый...

Повисла пауза.

– Я знаю, – наконец, решительно вмешался Лестрейд. – Джеймс Маккарти – выпускник Имперского Лондонского Колледжа. Инженер-проектировщик. Изобретатель. Сотрудник конструкторского бюро военного профиля, специализируется на средствах связи. И, чтобы снять все остальные вопросы: не женат, бездетен, проблем с законом в прошлом не имел. Если хотите успеть к нему до вечера, лучше выехать прямо сейчас.

– Только не на полицейской машине, – бросил Шерлок, кое-как ссыпая в бумажник банкноты и чеки.

Лестрейд со вздохом вложил бумажник в пакет, кивнул Уотсону на прощание и вышел.

– Я мог бы сразу поехать в морг, – предложил Джон.

– Ты забыл сказать, что это было поразительно, – сурово напомнил Шерлок, застёгивая рубашку.

– Да, было. Но если ты хотел по состоянию кошелька определить, способен ли человек на убийство, то должен тебя разочаровать. На убийство способен каждый – и в теории, и на практике. Важны только условия.

– Я знаю, Джон. Не хуже, чем ты.

– Шерлок?

– Да?

– Зачем ты рассыпал мелочь? Чего я не видел?

Холмс посмотрел на Джона, непонимающе хмурясь. И вдруг улыбнулся, как ребёнок.

– Вот тебе ещё один штрих к портрету, – сказал он, подбросив на ладони крошечный комок бумаги. Джон подошёл ближе. – Это Маккарти носил там, куда полагается класть фотографии жён, подруг, детей и кого ещё можно. Я стащил это из его бумажника. Думаю, не будет возражать, если это останется у него, а не уйдёт в архивы Скотланд-Ярда вместе с материалами дела.

Джон осторожно взял комок из руки Шерлока и развернул. Комок оказался запиской – точнее, распечаткой е-мейла на обрывке бумаги. Даты не было, но скомканный обрывок затёрся настолько, что никаких сомнений не оставалось – он пролежал в бумажнике Маккарти много месяцев.

– Я бы сказал: лет, – безошибочно угадав ход мысли, поправил Шерлок. – Смотри: ещё на матричном принтере распечатано.

«Я знаю, что иногда ты всерьёз хочешь написать мне, – прочёл Джон на обрывке. – Пусть у твоих неотправленных писем будет мой настоящий адрес. Я их всё ещё жду».

– Как ты думаешь... – помолчав, спросил Джон.

Шерлок только задумчиво покачал головой.

...

Рассчитывать на то, что Андерсон, как выразился Холмс, не успел ещё от души надругаться над телом убитого, было бессмысленно. Поэтому Джон ничуть не удивился, застав криминалиста за перекуром. Секционный зал уже был пуст. Резко пахло антисептиком.

– Привет, – разочарованно протянул Андерсон, стоило Уотсону войти. – А где второй? На почве общения с тобой у него пропал нездоровый интерес к трупам?.. Это прогресс.

Джон подумал о том, что отношение Андерсона к Шерлоку хотя бы отчасти напоминает зависть, и внезапно заподозрил его в безответной любви к работе.

– Он занят. А мне бы взглянуть на труп Тёрнера.

– Можешь ограничиться моим протоколом, – сладчайше предложил Андерсон. – Правда, он ещё не совсем готов...

– Труп, – мягко перебил Джон. – Лестрейд. Время.

– Да пожалуйста, – обиделся криминалист. Он затушил сигарету и открыл холодильник, выкатив нужную полку. – Вот.

– Спасибо. Я взгляну. А ты пока можешь распечатать всё, что готово из протокола. Хотя бы трепанацию черепа. И экспертизу на алкоголь. 

Андерсон картинно поджал губы и исчез в дверях.

Майкл Тернер выглядел так, как положено всем, кто расстался с жизнью – бледным и почти наверняка не похожим на себя самого. На вид ему было за тридцать, физическая форма оставляла желать лучшего. Джон пытался смотреть на него, как смотрел бы Шерлок – не получалось, внутри бунтовало что–то непреклонное, ничуть не возражавшее против того, чтобы трупу радовались детективы, но запрещавшее то же самое делать хирургу. Череп был проломлен – Джон ощупал линию перелома, там оказалась целая яма. Андерсон, конечно, убрал все отломки, и судить было трудно... На лице остались синяки и ссадины: переносица, подбородок, скула. Костяшки пальцев сбиты, на предплечьях – кровоподтёки.

Джон запер холодильник и уже снял перчатки, когда криминалист появился в дверях с кипой бумаг.

– Протокол вскрытия не закончен, – мрачно предупредил он. – Но травму головы и выводы о причинах смерти я написал. Время смерти – в интервале с двенадцати до двух ночи, из-за дождя точнее не определить.

Джон молча забрал бумаги и, не задерживаясь, направился к выходу. Помимо трупа, оставались ещё, как выразился Холмс, затоптанное буйволами место преступления и миссис Тёрнер с её странным несмехотворным обстоятельством.

...

Джон почти опоздал: Шерлок поймал его за рукав и втащил в вагон пригородного поезда, когда двери уже начали закрываться.

– Ну что? – нетерпеливо спросил он. – Было что-нибудь занятное?

– В костях черепа – дефект, – ответил Уотсон, переводя дыхание. – Примерно вот такой. Ещё рёбра сломаны. И тупая травма печени и селезёнки. Всё остальное – как на фотографиях, считай, что ты ничего не потерял.

Шерлок неопределённо кивнул, забрал из рук Джона черновик отчёта о вскрытии и стал просматривать его по диагонали.

– Вот это тебе непременно стоит прочесть, – внезапно велел он, протягивая Уотсону два листа, на которых сам задержался дольше всего. – Скажешь потом, что об этом думаешь.

Джон послушно взял текст и попробовал вникнуть.

В общем и целом ознакомиться с черновиком протокола он уже успел. Андерсон явно вносил правки в какой-то готовый файл и ещё был далёк от завершения, потому что в списке особых примет у Майкла Тёрнера значились последствия имплантационной пластики обеих грудей и рубец от операции кесарева сечения. Но избранные Шерлоком фрагменты касались только головы и были проработаны полностью. Джон сконцентрировался предельно.

И сразу потерялся.

Андерсон описывал разбитый череп: линии излома шли у него по направлению к тем или иным костным швам, то и дело круто поворачивали под разными углами, расходились, встречались, опять расходились; из них получались отломки, расположенные то так, то эдак; вокруг простирались зоны растрескивания – в одну сторону на столько дюймов, в другую – ещё на сколько-то; и всё это окружали ушибленные и размозжённые мягкие ткани, напоминавшие Андерсону то одно, то другое.

Доктор Уотсон пытался представить это в картинках. У него не было проблем с воображением, но в самый нужный момент оно отказало.

Все предложения занимали не меньше шести строк. Придаточных в любом из них было столько, что Джон раз за разом терял среди этого великолепия то сказуемое, то подлежащее, и в каждую точку врезался, как в стену. Если взгляд соскальзывал со строки – а вагон время от времени потряхивало – то вернуться к ней больше не мог. Очень хотелось водить по буквам пальцем, как в детском саду. Джон бы так и поступил – если бы только Шерлок не сидел напротив, то и дело искоса поглядывая на него поверх папки Андерсона.

Что-то его, определённо, очень интересовало.

– Ладно! – наконец, сказал Джон, решительно сложив листы пополам. – Сдаюсь! Я ничего об этом не думаю. Я даже читать это не могу.

Шерлок усмехнулся, но как-то задумчиво.

– Почему ты всегда сознаёшься в этом так просто?

– Может, потому, что ты переносишь мою глупость так сдержанно?

– Это следствие, Джон. Я уже говорил тебе, что преступный мир Лондона крупно задолжал Андерсону за содействие в сокрытии преступлений? Если нет – говорю, и вот доказательство.

– Это должно немного поднять меня в собственных глазах?

– Если только самую малость. Хочешь послушать, о чём он пытался написать?

Джон кивнул. Шерлок отбросил отчёт, стянул перчатки и начал быстро рисовать воображаемый чертёж пальцами одной руки на ладони другой.

– Основная линия перелома шла по кругу. Немаленького диаметра, как я понял из твоих слов. Из центра круга расходились трещины разной глубины; они разбивали сломанный кусок на почти треугольные осколки, и эти осколки ещё трескались поперёк, вдавливались друг в друга и слегка – внутрь черепа, и крошились по краям. Сверху это должно было выглядеть, как рисунок паутины – до тех пор, конечно, пока Андерсон туда не влез со своей пилой. Он сдвинул обломки и всё испортил, а заодно сам себя сбил с толку. Впрочем, толку от него всё равно бы не было, он ни о чём другом не может думать, если есть признание. Но даже и его не хватило на то, чтобы не отметить главное: череп растрескался далеко за пределами зоны удара, а почти все фрагменты остались на поверхности. Ты специалист по ранам, Джон. Даже если допустить, что дыра получилась круглой оттого, что убийца много раз попал почти в одно и то же место – а мне, к примеру, ни разу в жизни так не посчастливилось – неужели всё это похоже на монтировку?

– Нет, – отозвался Джон, в глубине души радуясь тому, что вопрос Шерлока, наконец, не ставит его в тупик. – Обломки вколотило бы в вещество мозга. Особенно, если ему, как ты говоришь, – он споткнулся на слове, – посчастливилось.

– Точно. А что тогда это напоминает?

Джон в задумчивости потёр переносицу. С этим вопросом дело обстояло куда хуже.

– Ну, как если бы Тёрнера ударили по голове чем-то большим и тяжёлым. И плоским... И с огромной силой... Но я даже не представляю...

Шерлок зажмурился и застонал.

– Чтение этого опуса, – поднял он отброшенные листы, – повлияло на тебя очень дурно! Всегда говорил: Андерсон отупляет вокруг себя всё живое! Убитый упал вниз головой с высоты. Ты же сам всё видел: и сломанные ребра, и тупая травма живота...

Джон помолчал.

– Значит, Маккарти действительно лжёт?

– Лжёт, разумеется. Но только о том, что касается убийства. Всё, что было вплоть до монтировки, он пересказал вполне чётко – умолчал только о причине ссоры, хотя и не скрывает, что отношения с Тёрнером у него натянутые очень давно. Говорит, что не посадил бы его в машину, если бы не проливной дождь. Про драку я даже не спрашивал, перстень Тёрнера у него на лице отпечатался в трёх местах. А дальше начинаются выдумки. Пришёл в состояние аффекта, схватился за монтировку – от ярости не соображал, куда бил, а теперь не способен даже вспомнить, справа или слева, сзади или спереди. Не может сказать, с какой стороны от сиденья эта штуковина лежала в его машине; не помнит, вытирал ли её от крови и чем; не знает, была ли открыта калитка, когда он тащил тело к дому. Пришёл в себя только на мосту, когда выбрасывал монтировку в воду. В реке её, кстати, так и не нашли.

– Я понимаю, о чём ты, Шерлок. Но ведь это и есть признаки аффекта, разве нет?

– Согласен. Очень удобные признаки. Ещё бы только он забыл, что не глушил двигатель.

...  


Элис Тёрнер зябко кутала плечи в большой тёмно-серый платок и поёживалась, дожидаясь их на улице. Платок придавал её фигуре хрупкость, хотя тоненькой она не была; запавшие глаза блестели болезненно. Но заговорила она, к удивлению Джона, довольно спокойно.  
Темнело всё ещё довольно рано – ей пришлось включить уличные фонари, чтобы показать место, где этим утром она увидела труп мужа. Казалось, что искать там нечего – любые следы ещё до приезда команды полицейских уничтожил дождь. Но Шерлок, осмотрев и дорогу, и обочину, и дом изнутри, всё равно заинтересовался лужайкой. Джону оставалось только слушать.

– Мы снова поссорились, – бесцветно, медленно рассказывала миссис Тёрнер, глядя на него так, словно что-то в глазах Джона помогало ей вспоминать слова. – С тех пор, как у Майкла начались проблемы с работой, мы вообще ссорились постоянно. Раньше – тоже, но эти три недели... – Она прикрыла глаза. – Я хочу сказать, что не знаю, где он был весь день. Я у него не спросила.

– Он всегда задерживался? – уточнил Шерлок.

– Очень часто. Он работал в службе информационной защиты. В коммерческом банке – если там случались нештатные ситуации, не приходил домой сутками. А в последнее время ему постоянно приходилось что-то переделывать...

– И вы вчера тоже вернулись поздно.

– Да. Отвезла ребёнка к сестре. Долго не могла решить, стоит ли ехать обратно. Как вы узнали?

– Вы пришли под дождём. В грязной обуви.

Элис Тёрнер безрадостно вздохнула, глядя на свои ботинки.

– Было уже за десять, – сказала она. – Я устала. Оставила на столе ужин для Майкла и ушла наверх. Уснула на софе в комнате сына, пока думала, как буду вести разговор о разводе. А около полуночи к дому подъехала машина.

– Как вы узнали об этом? – спросил Шерлок, проводя по траве ладонью в перчатке. – Вы слышали её?

– Нет. Окна были закрыты, а дождь так барабанил по крыше... Меня разбудил свет фар в окне. Я всегда легко просыпалась из-за мелочей, а в последнее время – и вовсе.

– Вы смотрели в окно?

Элис Тёрнер печально покачала головой.

– Если бы знала, чем это кончится – и посмотрела бы, и спустилась бы вниз... Но я даже не была уверена, что это вернулся Майкл. Машина могла приехать и к соседям. Она остановилась на дороге, к дому не сворачивала. Минут пять или семь постояла с включенными фарами, потом уехала. Больше не было ничего. А утром я обнаружила, что входная дверь открыта – просто плотно притворена, а замок не заперт. И здесь, на лужайке...

Миссис Тёрнер повела плечами и плотнее завернулась в платок. Шерлок выпрямился.

– Это не могло получиться случайно, – с трудом выговорила она, переводя взгляд с него на Джона и обратно. – Я закрывала дверь, а Майкл открыл её. Но не вошёл. Почему-то.

– Что происходило потом?

– Приехала полиция. Меня допрашивали. Выясняли, кто такой Джеймс, оказалось, где-то здесь нашли его бумажник. Я очень удивилась. Дала адрес его матери. Потом привезли его самого – я не присутствовала при допросе, но после всего сержант сказала, что Джеймс подписал чистосердечное признание. Боже, зачем?..

– Вы с ним не разговаривали? – резко спросил Шерлок.

– Нет, – безжизненно улыбнулась Элис Тёрнер. – Целых девять лет. Не думаю, что он заговорил бы и сегодня. – Она помолчала и вдруг, стиснув в пальцах бахрому платка, заговорила торопливо и твёрдо: – Я знаю, мистер Холмс, на моё мнение трудно полагаться. И если я скажу, что Джеймс на такое не способен, вы ответите то же, что и та девушка из Скотланд-Ярда. Но это правда. То есть, я не хочу сказать, что он не мог бы вспылить или ввязаться в драку – это он мог, и ещё как! Но убить – нет.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока. Только бы с того не сталось просвещать её насчёт всеобщей способности на убийство...

– Или, во всяком случае, убить вот так, – почти угадала миссис Тёрнер. – Он много раз говорил мне... его смешили все эти монтировки, бейсбольные биты и газовые баллончики, которые возят в машинах. За них не успеешь даже схватиться, если дело серьёзно, а беспочвенная самоуверенность может только подтолкнуть к неприятностям. Он любил говорить... – она запнулась, – что ещё не придумано лучшего оружия, чем мужские руки. В том числе, потому, что ими нельзя убить случайно. Он не мог бы... Просто не мог, и всё.

– Вы жили вместе, – утвердительно сказал Шерлок.

– Да. Когда-то. Очень давно.

– А обувь до сих пор зашнуровываете одинаково. И сигареты курите одни и те же.

Элис Тёрнер смотрела растерянно.

– Я уверен в невиновности Маккарти. И для этого есть основания. Ваш муж умер между двенадцатью и двумя часами ночи, упав вниз головой с высоты, и произошло это за пределами Росса – на траве остались смытые с его обуви следы белого песка. Сюда его принесли мёртвым, отчего песок и остался на подошвах; впрочем, при такой травме ничего другого и быть не могло. А Маккарти в первом часу ночи был на подземной мойке вместе со своей машиной, и до утра оставался у родственников. Когда он уехал от вашего дома, Майкл Тёрнер был жив и относительно здоров. Выключите свет. Я кое-что покажу.

Элис Тёрнер исчезла в доме, и фонари погасли. Шерлок повернулся к Джону.

– Это даже было на снимке, – сказал он. – Ты должен помнить.

Только и оставалось, что отрицательно покачать головой.

– На заднем плане была видна дверь, – подсказал Шерлок. Джон молчал, просто глядя ему в лицо и даже не пытаясь угадать, как эта дверь может быть связана с живым Тёрнером. – Крыльцо – грязное. А верхняя ступенька – чистая.

Шерлок вытащил из внутреннего кармана пальто маленький баллончик.

– Верхняя ступень обычно грязнее других, потому что на ней чаще всего возятся с ключами. А на этой грязи не было совсем, хотя, как минимум, один человек входил в дом после начала дождя – это была миссис Тёрнер. Теперь она вымыла крыльцо, потому что за день по нему прошёлся не один десяток людей, но вчера была не в состоянии даже вычистить обувь. А криминалисты вели съёмку рано утром, и в кадре осталось всё, что случилось ночью: уже после того, как Элис Тёрнер вошла в дом, другой человек поднялся на крыльцо и что-то смыл с верхней ступеньки вместе с грязью.

– Но что?

– О, Джон. А на что ты надеешься? На вишнёвый сок? – взгляд у Шерлока стал удивлённым и сердитым одновременно. – В таких случаях смывают всегда одно и то же.

Холмс подошёл к двери, из-за которой выглядывала вдова убитого, и, встряхнув баллончик, распылил его содержимое над крыльцом. В сгустившихся сумерках вспыхнуло голубое сияние. Прямо в центре верхней ступеньки отчётливо светились крупные кляксы – тяжёлые капли, разбитые в брызги.

– Люминол! – выдохнул Джон. – Реактив для обнаружения крови!

– Если бы, – проворчал Шерлок. – Я так долго доводил его до приемлемой наглядности, что это уже и не люминол вовсе. – Он подбросил баллончик на ладони и убрал в карман. – Хорошо помогает искать в темноте, особенно в подвалах... Кровь у Тёрнера текла из носа, но до самой двери он добрался без следов. А на верхней ступеньке наклонил голову, пока открывал замки. В дом он не входил, иначе грязь и кровь остались бы и на полу в холле. Думаю, те, кто потом привёзли его сюда мёртвым, окликнули Тёрнера в тот момент, когда он уже собрался распахнуть дверь. Вероятно, предложили ему поехать с ними, и при этом, скорее всего, угрожали оружием – раз он вынужден был согласиться беспрекословно и так быстро, что даже не запер замок. Кровь смыли они же – было нетрудно, лило со всех откосов и водостоков, и отсюда, и отсюда – стоило только протянуть руку, но если бы сам Тёрнер стал этим заниматься, клякс осталось бы больше, а не меньше. То, что невозможно одновременно смывать кровавые пятна и держать человека на мушке, наводит на мысль: похитителей было, как минимум, двое. И это всё, что я пока знаю. Миссис Тёрнер, можете зажечь свет.

Та щёлкнула выключателем и перешагнула через поблёкшую, но ещё светящуюся ступень.

– Вы уже забрали машину мужа?

– Да, ещё утром.

– Она нам понадобится. Я немедленно позвоню инспектору Лестрейду, но сюда он доберётся не раньше, чем через два часа, так что к его приезду мы уже, возможно, кое-что отыщем. В округе немного мест, где почва песчаная, и у меня есть их план. Того, что я уже нашёл, для оправдания Маккарти хватит вполне – даже если от своего признания он не откажется. Но дело нужно довести до конца.

Миссис Тёрнер кивнула и вытащила из кармана джинсов ключи.

– Мистер Холмс, – тихо спросила она, – как вы думаете: зачем он это сделал?

– Думать здесь не нужно, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Это очевидно.

– Разве?

– Когда психически здоровые люди добровольно пишут ложное признание в убийстве, они обычно хотят одного – защитить того, кого считают виновным. Вы всю ночь были дома. Вы нашли тело Майкла Тёрнера. Прямых улик против вас нет, но все обстоятельства косвенно указывают на вас вернее, чем на кого-либо.

– Но зачем бы мне...

– Вы забываете: произошла драка. И, если причиной ссоры оказались вы – а именно так и было – Маккарти имел полное право заподозрить, что ваш муж и с вами обошёлся не очень любезно. Вы могли убить его случайно, при самозащите.

– Джеймс не стал бы помогать мне, – Элис Тёрнер упрямо покачала головой. – Последние девять лет он делает всё возможное, только бы со мной не встретиться. Он не сказал мне ни одного слова и единственное письмо, которое я ему отправила – осторожную попытку установить контакт, хотя бы предложить электронный адрес – оставил без ответа. Скорее всего, даже не читал. Я для него не существую.

– Есть факты, – ещё раз пожал плечами Шерлок. – И есть гипотеза, которая их удовлетворительно объясняет. Вы можете думать, что хотите. Но по мне, лучше бы вспомнили, что за проблемы на работе были у вашего мужа в последнее время.

...

Светлый крупнозернистый песок начинался за остатками сосновой рощицы у дорожной развязки, и Холмс моментально выхватил взглядом двухполосное ответвление от магистрали, перекрытое шлагбаумом, и перечёркнутый указатель в стороне от основных знаков. «Раньше там была бумажная фабрика, – объяснила Элис Тёрнер. – Но несколько лет назад её вывезли, а теперь и здание отдали под снос».

Шерлока это воодушевило так, что, когда миссис Тёрнер по его приказу притормозила на довольно большом отдалении от поворота, из машины он выпрыгнул едва ли не на ходу. И за те секунды, пока Джон выбирался следом, непререкаемо выдал инструкции: вернуться к дому, дождаться Лестрейда и привезти его сюда же, остановившись от нужного места так же далеко. Уотсону повезло меньше. Ему Шерлок не только ничего не сказал сам, но и от попытки задать вопрос отмахнулся раздражённо и нетерпеливо. На подъездной дороге они были через полторы минуты; в тусклом свете фонарей, освещавших поворот с магистрали, Шерлок мельком осмотрел асфальт и с радостным восклицанием бросился дальше бегом.

Было совершенно темно. Дорога к фабрике оказалась не только ничем не освещена, но ещё и прикрыта со стороны развязки рядом невысоких деревьев. Поэтому Джон бежал вслепую, сердито думая только об одном: лишь бы триумфальное движение Шерлока к разгадке этого дела не прервал некстати подвернувшийся под ноги камень. Но камень не подвернулся, и примерно через полмили в темноте перед ними возник высокий металлический забор. Въезд был перекрыт. Люминесцентный плакат на воротах кратко извещал, что строительство спортивного комплекса заморожено до конца года.

Шерлок усмехнулся, жестом велел Джону молчать и двинулся вдоль забора.

Провал в металле легко было пропустить в темноте, если бы прямо на него не указывал съехавший с дороги лендровер. Машина стояла пустая, но, выясняя это, Джон ощутил исходивший от капота жар. Шерлок даже не повернул головы. Вероятно, знал, что людей внутри нет, так же точно, как и то, что работы на стройплощадке временно не ведутся. Значит, сообщать ему, что лендровер остановился здесь совсем недавно, тоже было незачем.

Никакой техники за забором не оказалось. Почти вся огороженная территория была уже освобождена и перерыта, неразобранными остались только два складских помещения и часть крыла основного здания высотой в четыре этажа. К ней Шерлок и направился без колебаний. У развалин успели снести торцевую стену; были видны перекрытия, опорные колонны и свисавшие на проржавевших прутьях бетонные блоки. Где-то в глубине второго этажа мелькал, то и дело пропадая, свет карманного фонаря. Джон коротко всмотрелся во мрак, запоминая расположение лестниц, и шагнул внутрь первым.

– Двое, – едва слышно, почти бесшумно выдохнул Шерлок, внезапно притянув его к себе. – Оружие – у обоих.

Джон кивнул и невольно улыбнулся в темноте.

III

Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг опять была тьма. Непроглядная, густая, словно выпряденная из невесомого чёрного пуха – Джон точно знал, что, когда слепнешь, такой не бывает, и не почувствовал страха только поэтому.

Он лежал на спине. На чём-то очень холодном и твёрдом. И не мог понять, что болит – да не особенно и пытался, точно зная, что такое бывает, когда болит всё тело. А когда попробовал приподняться, почувствовал тошнотворное головокружение.

– Ты очнулся, – сказал из темноты голос Шерлока. – Дыхание участилось.

Джон преодолел слабость и сел. В ушах позванивало.

– Мы схватили первого, когда он спустился вниз с деньгами, – невозмутимо ввёл его в курс дела Шерлок. Судя по тому, как близко звучал его голос, Холмс сидел на полу на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Второй открыл огонь с лестницы и подстрелил первого, когда я попытался использовать его как щит. Ты прикрывал нас из-под ступеней, и весьма успешно. Как только стало ясно, что я сумею уйти с линии обстрела вместе с трупом, второй сбросил вниз гранату. А яма в полу была только одна.

– И мы в ней, – без труда угадал Джон.

– Да. Хорошая новость состоит в том, что это не яма, а подвальное помещение с большой кубатурой. Плохая – в том, что от взрыва обвалились внутренняя стена и незакреплённая часть перекрытия между этажами. Выхода наверх нет. Остаётся надеяться только на то, что Лестрейд сюда всё–таки забредёт и сможет привести помощь.

– И ещё – на то, что у стрелка не было второй гранаты. Чёрт, неужели ему удалось уйти?

– Да ты кровожаден, Джон. Но даже если он и ушёл, то недалеко. О нём известно так много, что не найти его было бы преступлением.

От попытки рассмеяться голова у Джона опять закружилась.

– Тебе лучше объяснить мне всё по буквам, – выдохнул он, откидываясь на спину. Мысли расползались. Слова путались. – Если хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь понял.  
– По-моему, Элис Тёрнер при тебе сказала, что у службы информационной защиты, в которой работал её покойный муж, с понедельника будет новый руководитель? И об этом назначении известно уже три недели. И с этого же времени Майкл Тёрнер постоянно задерживается на работе, что-то доделывая и исправляя, сильно нервничает и провоцирует скандалы везде, где можно. Ему явно нужно с чем-то успеть, потому что потом, как можно предположить, руки у него будут связаны. Дальше – больше: однажды ночью неизвестные похищают его от двери собственного дома и убивают – но только после того, как доставят в некое весьма укромное место. Или это он их доставит, так как Тёрнеру, жителю Росса, укромное место было известно скорее. Место примечательно тем, что скрыть его для убийц оказалось гораздо важнее, чем спрятать труп – потому они и вернули убитого к дому в расчёте сбить с толку полицию. Вообще, если бы ты знал, что ограбления банков на высоком уровне в наши дни неосуществимы без поддержки их собственных служб защиты, догадаться было бы легче.

Джон улыбнулся: Шерлок вносил ясность в обстоятельства дела точно таким же тоном, каким рассказывал о характере и привычках Маккарти, потроша его бумажник в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Тот факт, что сейчас он сидит не в кресле, а на ледяном полу в засыпанном подвале полуразрушенной бумажной фабрики, ровным счётом ничего не менял.

– И что же тебе известно об убийцах – не считая, конечно, того, что труп одного из них лежит наверху под обломками?

– Что они оба – сотрудники того же банка. Без тех, кто непосредственно работает со счетами, Тёрнер ничего не смог бы сделать. Это первое. Второе – Тёрнер почти наверняка вышел на них не просто так, а после того, как засёк попытку подозрительных манипуляций. Вполне возможно, что коллеги вспомнят его участие во внутренних разбирательствах по поводу некого случая, оказавшегося – не без его помощи – простым недоразумением. И если так, то вспомнят и всех прочих участников того недоразумения. Украденную сумму и решено было обналичить потому, что эти двое уже попадали под подозрение; по той же причине спрятать деньги было поручено Тёрнеру, и из-за неё же убийцы не смогли забрать деньги вчера ночью – ни один не рискнул держать их у себя, а новый тайник они ещё не нашли. Третье ты назвал... Но почему ты думаешь, что труп лежит наверху под обломками, а не здесь, в подвале?  
– Что?! – Уотсон поперхнулся. – Ты не расстался с трупом до последнего?

– О, Джон, – Шерлок вздохнул в темноте. – Ну нельзя же, в самом деле, воспринимать всерьёз всё, что я говорю.  
...  
– Даже если нас не найдут, – Джон привалился спиной к стене рядом с Шерлоком (лежать на полу стало холодно), – я рад, что Маккарти будет оправдан. Чёрт его знает, может, после всего этого они снова смогут разговаривать друг с другом...

– А смысл? – равнодушно спросил Шерлок. – Смогут разговаривать. Будут оставаться друг у друга ночами. Потом съедутся. Станут ссориться по утрам, задерживаться на работе, ходить к психоаналитику. Всё, как у всех. Долго этому не протянуться.

– Нет, – Джон хотел просто покачать головой, но вспомнил, что Шерлок его не видит. – У них всё – не как у всех. И у них как раз есть шанс протянуть долго.  
...  
– Что значит «не как у всех»?

 

– «Не как у всех» значит «по-другому».

– Это понятно. А точнее?

– Шерлок! Я должен объяснять тебе эмоциональные тонкости, сидя по уши в пыли в кромешной темноте?

– Это интересно.

– А по-моему, не очень!

– Как хочешь. Можем сидеть в кромешной темноте молча, как два идиота.  
...  
– Шерлок?

– Да?

– А ты не хочешь рассказать что-нибудь сам? О своём первом деле, к примеру. О газетных заметках, которые ты собирал в детстве – может быть, ты знаешь, было ли ядерное оружие на борту «Шеффилда» во время Фолклендского конфликта? О том, когда ты женился на своей работе, и на ком был женат до этого?

– Не хочу. Не важно. Не знаю. Не был.

– Ясно.

– Что значит «по-другому»?

– Я уже сказал: не буду об этом говорить.

– Как хочешь.  
...  
– Джон?

– Да?

– Что мешает тебе ответить на элементарный вопрос?

– То, что он не элементарный. Это трудно объяснить.

– Но ты же писатель.

– Кх... кто?! Я?

– О, Джон. Ну не я же! Ты пишешь, и тебя читают – это наводит на мысль об умении говорить то, что думаешь, так, чтобы тебя понимали.

– Глупости. Я вовсе не...

– Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь «по-другому»?

– Шерлок!

– Хорошо, хорошо. Как хочешь.  
...  
– «По-другому» – это значит «иначе».

– Надо же. Кто бы мог подумать. С синонимами у тебя, я вижу, дело обстоит неплохо.

– Если хочешь слушать, не мешай мне. Это значит – иначе строить то, что называется отношениями. На других основаниях и с другой целью. Когда люди оказываются вместе, обычно это подразумевает увлечённость. Порыв. Это такое же состояние, как голод, тошнота или физическая боль, или как жажда развлечений и удовольствия. Люди день за днём утоляют жажду друг друга, пока она не проходит совсем. А она проходит всегда. Рано или поздно порыв кончится, голод отступит, тошнота исчезнет, боль стихнет, удовольствия наскучат. И от этого – утренние ссоры и психоаналитики – то, что у всех. То, что не бывает ни счастливым, ни долгим.

– А что тогда – иначе?

– Иначе – это совпадение из разряда почти невероятных. Это как если бы внутри тебя была птица, и она вдруг нашла себе небо. И если бы внутри тебя был дракон – мифическое существо, не напрягайся – и он бы нашёл золотые россыпи. И если бы внутри тебя было дерево, и в него всадила молния.

– Не понимаю.

– И не поймёшь. Я же говорю, это трудно. Смотри: птицы должны летать. В небе. Не все, конечно, но я сейчас про тех, которые должны. Они для этого созданы, хотя и живут на земле, хотя в их жизни, кроме неба, и есть много чего ещё, хотя они и способны, в крайнем случае, обойтись и без полётов. Птица и небо ни в каком смысле не составляют одного целого. Но небо – то место, где птица только и становится птицей. Поэтому нелетающие птицы – это что-то другое, не то, чем они должны быть. И я думаю, что они несчастны. Как драконы несчастны без сокровищ, потому что предназначены стеречь и поклоняться...

– И как деревья, значит, несчастны без молний?

– Да. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как молния бьёт в крону, и дерево загорается разом: от корней до верхушки, всеми ветвями и листьями, и даже на земле под ним вспыхивает трава?.. Да, я уверен, что деревьям тоскливо жить столетиями, не испытав этого. И ты меня опять перебил. Если кому-то везёт встретить три таких совпадения сразу, то дальнейшее может быть только долго и счастливо.  
– Стоп. Хватит пока. Мне надо подумать.  
...  
– Ты спишь?

– Нет.  
– Странно: я не слышал дыхания.

– Ты же топаешь.

– Твоя модель логична, но совершенно нежизнеспособна, Джон. И дело даже не столько в том, что совпадение требуется действительно сложное и маловероятное, сколько в том, что способ совпадения получается очень... неравнозначным. Твои птицы, драконы и деревья – живые существа, и для них наличие второй составляющей если и не жизненно важно, то очень желательно, потому что без неё они, как ты говоришь, несчастны. А вторые компоненты – это я даже не могу определить, что. Но все они неплохо существуют сами по себе, в совпадении не заинтересованы, и в случае успеха вся работа достаётся первым: летать, поклоняться, гореть. Так?

– О, боже. И это всё, до чего ты так долго додумывался?

– Ты хочешь сказать, что невзаимность заложена в твоей модели изначально?

– Конечно.

– Чёрт возьми, моя голова сейчас лопнет. И как же ты собираешься увязывать это с долго и счастливо?

– Да очень просто. Небу безразлично, что оно делает птиц счастливыми, но птицам-то тоже неважно, как оно к этому относится. То же самое касается...

– Ох, Джон. Я снесу твой блог к чертям собачьим, как только выберусь отсюда. Скажи мне только одно: ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы эта система отработала на деле от начала и до конца? В смысле, долго и счастливо?

– Нет.

– Я так и знал! Невзаимность – это её дефект. Из-за него к живым людям она неприменима, и я с удовольствием объясню тебе, почему. Люди не умеют питать тёплые чувства в одностороннем порядке, Джон. Нелюбовь их уязвляет, злит, приводит в ярость. Из ревности и неразделённой любви они способны измучить объект своей привязанности до невроза, лишить всего, чего смогут, покалечить и даже убить. А ты говоришь: небо! Для твоей модели требуется не просто маловероятное совпадение – ей нужен человек, каких в природе не существует!..

– О, нет. Шерлок, ты что, в стену врезался?

– Я просто подумал, что... Джон? А шаги наверху ты тоже слышишь?

...  
Их вытащили, когда ещё не слишком далеко перевалило за полночь – завал для этого не пришлось разбирать до конца. К тому времени из-под обломков уже извлекли труп с двумя огнестрельными ранами в грудь и шесть спортивных сумок, набитых деньгами. Место гибели Майкла Тёрнера оказалось в стороне от зоны обрушения: высохшую кровь на полу обнаружил Лестрейд. Он был бледен и слушал Шерлока, безостановочно кивая. Второму участнику ночных событий удалось исчезнуть, и теперь все силы были брошены на то, чтобы как можно скорее установить его личность. Служба информационной защиты банка уже занялась проверкой всех рабочих инцидентов с участием Тёрнера в последние месяцы; несколько сотрудников ждали в морге для опознания тела неизвестного. 

Джон выбрался из рук спасателей без серьёзных потерь и даже сумел скрыть от них факт сотрясения мозга. Всеобщего трепета перед этим диагнозом он не разделял ещё до Афганистана и сейчас тоже больших скидок на него делать не собирался. Разве что показания сержанту Донован надиктовал как можно короче.

Всю дорогу до дома он молча смотрел в окно, втайне радуясь тому, что Шерлок сосредоточенно занят тем же самым. А оказавшись, наконец, в своей комнате, немедленно задёрнул шторы и велел себе отключиться. Получилось не сразу, и Джон довольно долго, старательно избегая воспоминаний о подвале, размышлял на усыпляющие темы. О конструкции своего потерянного пистолета. О прицеле, который в темноте бесполезен. О непредсказуемых углах рикошета от лестничных ступеней. О движении пули, пробивающей грудь навылет, и угасании ударной волны в живых тканях... 

Его разбудило присутствие того, о ком он не думал. Не потому, что сон был некрепким – просто Шерлок хотел, чтобы его услышали. 

Он шагнул в комнату из неосвещённого коридора и без колебаний запер за собой дверь.

\- Я допускаю, что мы могли бы оставить всё как есть, - сказал он так, словно они с Джоном вели некий разговор, и это была очередная реплика. Так, словно Джон не мог не понять, о чём речь – и Джон, в самом деле, понял. – Но худшего варианта развития событий я не вижу. Если ты можешь как-то прекратить это, я прошу тебя: прекрати!

От двери до кровати было ровно два шага. Джон отодвинулся, не успев ни о чём задуматься – Шерлок забрался на край с ногами, сел по-турецки и заговорил отрывисто, быстро и раздражённо:

\- Раньше мне казалось, что плохой, хотя и не худший вариант – если однажды мы тупо перепихнёмся: я от скуки, ты из жалости. – Джон не видел его лица, но точно знал, что Шерлок сузил глаза и смотрит в упор. – А плохой и худший – если втянемся в то, что ты определил как увлечённость и так образно сравнил с тошнотой. Это почти исключено, разумеется, хотя некоторый риск всегда есть. Но ты открыл для меня просто новый уровень зла! И притом, что знание в любом смысле лучше незнания, я всю ночь думаю об одном: ну какого же дьявола ты заставил меня докопаться до истины!

\- Прости – это я тебя заставил?!

\- Конечно, ты. Сначала вынудил спрашивать, а потом ещё и ответил. На то, что отшиб мозги, можешь не ссылаться – это тебя не извиняет.

\- О.

Шерлок отвернулся. На фоне тёмного окна обозначился его ещё более тёмный профиль.

\- Когда я говорю, что женат на своей работе, - помолчав, сказал он спокойнее, - в этом нет никакого лукавства. Я на ней действительно женат. Мы живём в одном доме, она спит в моей постели, ходит в моём халате, доводит до бешенства мою мать, никуда не отпускает меня одного и отваживает всех, кто хочет приблизиться. И по-другому никогда не будет. 

\- Мне нравится твоя работа, - осторожно ответил Джон. – Безумно нравится. И она против меня, вроде бы, тоже до сих пор ничего не имела. Я думал, мы неплохо уживаемся... втроём.

\- Да, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – Так неплохо, что я даже решил – её-то ты и хочешь. Так неплохо, что именно этого мне больше всего и жаль!

\- Почему жаль? – спросил Джон как можно спокойнее. – Разве что-нибудь изменилось?

Шерлок прошипел что-то нечленораздельное и взъерошил свои и без того растрёпанные кудри.

\- Тебе кажется, что всё просто.

\- Всё и есть просто.

\- Нет. Хотя должен признать, в твою нежизнеспособную концепцию мы, наверное, могли бы вписаться. Если бы только не... Если бы только не всё. Из меня неважное небо, Джон. А сокровище – вообще никакое. Единственное, на что я способен – это разряд в двести тысяч вольт, но вовсе не уверен, что именно такой участи я тебе пожелал бы. Ты просто не понимаешь. Ты выгоришь дотла – а я даже ничего не почувствую. Я буду исчезать, бросив тебя на месте преступления где-нибудь у чёрта на рогах. Я забуду открыть тебе дверь, вломившись к очередному подозреваемому через крышу. А в один прекрасный день меня вытянет из дома какая-нибудь особенно безрассудная идея, и ты никогда не узнаешь, в какой подворотне мне свернули голову. Ты когда-нибудь разыскивал среди неопознанных трупов в городских моргах человека, который тебе дорог? Знаешь, с каким чувством из холодильника выкатывается каждая новая полка? Майкрофт говорит, это ощущение не сравнимо ни с чем; а мне ведь и в голову не придёт, что ты меня ищешь! Ты ужаснёшься, увидев, что я курил – когда я опять начну это курить, разумеется. А если я снова стану колоться, ты будешь тем, кто найдёт меня мёртвым с иглой в вене... и хорошо ещё, если сразу – мёртвым. В конце концов, ты рассыплешься в пепел, Джон. А может, уйдёшь раньше, если надоест. Но мне и то, и другое... одинаково не доставит радости. Поэтому я и прошу: если ты умеешь, прекрати это сейчас. Отпусти себя. И меня тоже.

Джон сел в постели. Медленно выдохнул и провёл по лицу ладонью. Профиль Шерлока по-прежнему вырисовывался на фоне окна; где-то на кухне капала вода.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, наконец. – Я соберу вещи.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что! - внутри что-то вспыхнуло. – Тебе спасибо – за такую... трогательную заботу! 

Это прозвучало резче, чем хотелось, но Джон решил, что имеет право. Потому что на самом деле в ответ на негромкое и искреннее «спасибо» ему захотелось ударить – без замаха, коротко, но больно. «Спасибо» было настоящим: Шерлок Холмс, не снисходивший до выражения благодарности ни за чашку кофе, ни за спасение жизни, уже дважды всерьёз благодарил его за одно и то же. За отказ от намерения быть рядом.

Эта мысль уколола Джона так сильно, что он упустил момент, когда Шерлок спрыгнул с кровати. Не видел, как в два шага он добрался до выхода, и даже не сразу понял, что у двери он зачем-то развернулся. И только быстрое, близкое движение навстречу заставило очнуться – Джон выбросил вперёд руки, остановив Шерлока, когда от губ до губ оставалось не больше дюйма. Шерлок замер. Джон тоже. 

\- ...Почему? – прошептал Шерлок так тихо, что его дыхание было почти неощутимо. Слово опять получилось настоящим – не из тех «почему», которые означали: «сообрази же, ну!» или «сейчас я буду доказывать, какой ты болван». И Джон растерялся, хотя ответов на это странное «почему» у него было куда больше, чем на любое другое: потому что я не хочу забывать ещё и это; потому что мне не нужна твоя внезапная щедрость; потому что я привык прощаться быстро; потому что верю на слово – ты ничего не почувствуешь; потому что это тебе – на память... 

Ничего такого Джон озвучивать не стал. Осторожно отстранил Шерлока на безопасное расстояние и неглубокомысленно отрезал:

\- Просто.

...

План был до смешного примитивен: требовалось лишить себя свободного времени. Лучше всего для этого подошла бы, конечно, работа – но не в поликлинике, а такая, которая соответствовала бы квалификации и опыту доктора Уотсона и в силу этого могла бы съедать его время сутками. Поиском её он и занялся. И прямо в понедельник ему повезло почти несказанно: специалист по неотложной хирургии оказался нужен не где-нибудь, а в больнице Святой Марии, и почти весь этот день Джон провёл в компании эндохирургической стойки. Как и почти весь следующий. И следующий. И ещё. 

Ему действительно стало легче.

Но прежде понедельника было воскресенье. Миссис Хадсон на все лады выпытывала у Джона, в чём дело, с поразительным упорством отказывалась понять, что он съезжает навсегда, и в итоге настояла, чтобы ключи от квартиры до конца месяца остались у него. Лестрейд привёз на Бейкер-стрит свидетельские показания для подписи и, не обнаружив Джона, до позднего вечера изводил его вопросительными сообщениями на предмет здоровья. Донован интересовалась, жив ли он вообще. Майк Стэмфорд предлагал временно поселиться в его квартире. А ночью доктор Уотсон удалил свой блог, и Гарриет принялась вызванивать его так яростно, что, в конце концов, Джон просто вышвырнул телефон в окно.

Блог, конечно, был виноват в случившемся ничуть не больше, чем Шерлок, но оставить в покое и его Джон просто не смог. Он открыл дневник, сидя на подоконнике в гостиничном номере, чтобы написать о вчерашних событиях в окрестностях Росса. И даже вбил название истории: «Тайна Боскомской долины». Но вместо этого стал читать, и читал целый день, и к ночи был почти пьян. Слишком мало в его текстах оказалось от развлечения и слишком много – от обладания. Вряд ли это было заметно кому-то ещё, но Джону виделось со всей ясностью: пока он писал о единственном в мире консультирующем детективе, Шерлок принадлежал ему. В определённом смысле, но весь, со всеми своими непослушными кудрями и нервными пальцами, дурными привычками и дедуктивным гением. Интересно, что он сам думал об этом?.. И ничего другого сделать с дневником теперь было нельзя – только удалить целиком. 

И только одна проблема не решалась так просто. Университетская больница располагалась в Вестминстере, и от неё до Бейкер-стрит Джон без особого труда дохромал бы и в гораздо худшие времена. В первую неделю, возвращаясь с работы, он прошёл мимо дома 221b дважды, во вторую – трижды. Шторы на окнах неизменно оказывались задёрнутыми, и света за ними не было. О том, что сделал бы, увидев в освещённом окне знакомый силуэт, Джон старался не думать.

Он точно знал, что может жить и без Шерлока. Но не помнить о нём было немыслимо.

...

\- Миссис Хадсон! – ничего не дождавшись, Джон решился и открыл дверь – стоять под моросящим дождём было неприятно. Конечно, лучше, если бы почтенная домовладелица сама спустилась к нему, а не наоборот, но та, очевидно, находилась вне пределов слышимости. – Миссис Хадсон! Это я!

Доктор Уотсон огляделся и обнаружил, что дверь в комнаты хозяйки на первом этаже заперта.

\- Миссис Хадсон! - он постучал и прислушался. Ответа не последовало. 

Тогда Джон взбежал по лестнице и заглянул в гостевую кухню – больше похожую, как и всегда, на химическую лабораторию или музей судебной медицины. Миссис Хадсон не оказалось и там. Гадая, что бы это всё могло значить, Джон собрался позвать ещё раз, но тут в гостиной пронзительно скрипнул диван. И голос Шерлока подсказал со всей возможной язвительностью:

\- Неужели ничто не наводит на мысль, что её здесь нет? 

\- Очень странно, - хладнокровно ответил Джон. – Потому что она, вообще-то, просила меня принести ей ключи.

\- Определённо, странно, - согласился Шерлок. – Особенно, если учесть, что нет её в Лондоне уже два дня, и приедет она только послезавтра.

Джон застыл. 

Диван скрипнул ещё раз – Шерлок, прошлёпав через комнату босыми ногами, свалился в кресло, стоявшее у двери. 

\- Если бы ты не работал двое суток подряд, - сказал он, - вспомнил бы, что ей неоткуда узнать твой новый номер.

Джон вздохнул. Всё было верно. Он получил сообщение, когда переодевался, собираясь уходить из больницы, и так устал, что ни о чём таком даже не подумал. 

\- У тебя измотанный вид, - не дожидаясь вопроса, который Джон и не задал бы, объяснил Шерлок. – Но не просто измотанный: глаза покраснели, шея слегка затекла, а вокруг ногтей от стерильных перчаток остались следы талька, хотя ты и принимал душ. И даже отсюда я чувствую запах кофе. Что ещё? Ты пришёл сюда пешком, судя по состоянию обуви, но не издалека, потому что куртка почти не промокла. Я думаю, это Святая Мария. И уровень как раз твой... Зато домой ты поедешь на метро, и, вероятно, через весь город. А квартиру снимаешь у женщины; с вами живёт довольно крупная палевая собака, которая бесцеремонно спит на твоём свитере, когда ты этого не видишь. И пусть себе спит, пока может – потому что Сара вот-вот предложит тебе переехать к ней...

\- Как хочешь, - слабо улыбнувшись, перебил Джон, - но в этом действительно есть что-то нечеловеческое.

Шерлок небрежно тряхнул головой, хотя глаза блеснули. Выглядел он безобразно, но определить на вид, как давно он сидит без дела, Джон не смог. Специфическую клинику имели только первые три-четыре дня апатии – ясно было, что сегодняшний не из них, но и только. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Джон заглянул внутрь холодильника. Просто чтобы не стоять столбом среди загромождённой кухни. Холодильник оказался совершенно пуст – ни еды, ни запчастей к трупам.

\- Как на черта никому не нужный кусок золота, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Прости, что? – переспросил Джон, захлопнув дверцу. 

\- Как всегда. 

\- Я слышал по радио: третьего участника ограбления поймали в Венесуэле. Под чужим именем и с поддельными документами. Сказали, Интерпол сработал на отлично.

\- Ага. Интерпол, как же.

Джон помолчал. 

Шерлок смотрел на него, сложив руки в любимом жесте – так, чтобы кончики пальцев едва соприкасались. Взгляд был тот самый, от которого Джону и раньше становилось не по себе.

\- Ну, ладно, - Уотсон покопался в карманах куртки, нашёл связку ключей и бросил их на стол. – Мне лучше поспешить. Передай миссис Хадсон, что я заходил.

\- Нет, - не отводя взгляда, сказал Шерлок. – Тебе лучше остаться.

От неожиданности Джон вздрогнул и забыл выдохнуть. Нахмурился. Закрыл глаза. Открыл: Шерлок продолжал смотреть, словно зная, что тем самым лишает его способности двигаться. Губы мгновенно пересохли.

Джон с трудом заставил себя сделать выдох и собраться.

\- Я думал, мы обо всём договорились, - напомнил он как можно сдержаннее. – Я ушёл, потому что ты попросил об этом.

\- Ты ушёл, потому что сам так решил. Я просил тебя только остановиться.

\- Что? – Джону стало смешно. – И как же ты себе это представлял? Я похож на человека, у которого где-то есть рубильник или пульт дистанционного управления с кнопкой включить-выключить? Или ты надеялся...

\- Я не знаю, что у тебя есть и где, Джон. Ты ни на кого не похож. Я такое вижу в первый и, очевидно, последний раз в своей жизни. И я надеялся – точнее, я очень рассчитывал, что ты придумаешь, как остаться со мной. 

Слов не было. 

Уотсон недоверчиво покачал головой.

\- И ещё одно... - Шерлок, наконец, отвёл глаза. - Правда, тоже – совсем не то, что ты хочешь услышать. Насчёт «отпусти меня», чем, подозреваю, я впечатлил тебя сильнее всего. Мне не понравилось. 

Джон сглотнул.

\- И я даже не понимаю, почему. Можешь внести это в свою модель как необъяснимую данность. Я хочу быть твоим небом. И всем остальным тоже. Хотя по-прежнему считаю, что ты мог бы поискать и более гуманный способ самоубийства.

\- Это всё? - Джон осторожно потёр виски, пытаясь уложить услышанное в голове. Он до сих пор не понимал, сердиться ему хочется или смеяться.

\- Ты мне снишься, - добил Шерлок. Покосился и добавил: – И ещё у меня наклёвывается дело. Вчера в Уокинге прямо из ангаров McLaren исчез гоночный болид, подготовленный к этапу «Формулы-1» в Сильверстоуне. Майкрофт просил взяться. А в команде утверждают, что вывезти машину из города было невозможно.

\- Ну, тогда его там просто негде прятать.

\- Да, я весь день ждал, что позвонят и скажут – сами нашли. Но, видимо, придётся туда съездить.

Джон немного помедлил, потом заложил руки в задние карманы джинсов и шагнул в комнату.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Я что-нибудь... придумаю.

Шерлок улыбнулся: краешком губ, как всегда, когда происходило именно то, чего он ждал – но до странности задумчиво. Видимо, что-то в этом ожидаемом и сбывшемся его смущало. 

\- Хочешь идею? – спросил он. - Хотя бы на первое время?

\- Нет.

\- Нет?

\- Она никчёмная. И пришла тебе в голову давным-давно.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Да ясно же. Ты предлагаешь дополнить абсолютное зло осложнениями в виде чуть менее плохих вариантов.

\- Я думаю, они его разбавят.

\- Твои идеи, - Джон прикрыл глаза, напрягаясь от сдерживаемого волнения, как пружина, - день ото дня всё абсурднее.

\- Значит, шансов нет? – пристально глядя на него, спросил Шерлок.

\- Никаких, - постановил Джон.

И поцеловал его.

И всё ему удалось поймать: изумлённый взмах ресниц, растерянный выдох, восторг в полыхнувших зрачках. И, конечно, губы Шерлока сразу впились в него нетерпеливо и требовательно, и, конечно, целовали они совершенно беспомощно – не поцелуй, а несчастье – и Джон всё равно вспыхнул, как спичка, от первого же прикосновения. Он не сомневался, что Шерлок умеет иначе, но запомнить хотел именно это торопливое и жадное несчастье. 

И ещё кое-что. 

Он зарылся пальцами в тёмные кудри, заставляя Шерлока запрокинуть голову – подчиняясь его губам полностью и завладевая ими безраздельно. И ответил, как хотелось. Отпустил, когда желание перехлестнуло через горло, и дышать стало нечем. Отстранился – голова кружилась – и стал ждать, пока его небо откроет глаза.

\- Я прав, - едва дыша, сказало небо. – Как всегда.

И Джон, наконец, рассмеялся.


End file.
